Love you like i do
by AloneTogether
Summary: One-shot Naruto, the new Hokage of Konoha still can't keep his mind off of a certain raven haired missing nin. He leaves his village for a silent walk, and mets someone he never thought he would again. Sasunaru Lemon! summary sucks!


Disclaimer: can't be bothered to think of something witty. they're just not mine

Warning: Yaoi Sasunaru sexiness. Lemon

a/n: I'm really, _really, __**really**_ bored so I'm writing what is essentially porn XD Jiraiya would be so proud. This is a product of bored practicing :)

* * *

_No one will love you  
No one will love you the way I do  
No one will love you  
Love you like I do _

H.i.m lyrics – love you like I do.

* * *

**Love you like I do**

Naruto walked along the streets of Konoha, grinning like a mad man. And why shouldn't he? He'd gotten his dream, he'd become the one thing he set out to be, the one thing he'd promised everyone he'd become. Naruto had become the Hokage, the top ninja in his village, the dream everyone assumed he'd fail because of who he was…because of what he horded in his body.

Everyone loved him, everyone who mattered to him looked up to him and smiled because of what he represented, because he was who he was and nothing less.

Everyone except the one person who had pushed him, who rivalled him, who kicked him down and took his hand when he fell, the one person he respected above everyone else, was the one person's love he couldn't have.

Naruto breathed a heavy sigh and unconsciously made his way towards the gates of Konoha. His smile slowly becoming only a shadow of the grin he usually wore.

How could one person, one man cause his world to crash around him? Naruto scoffed, it was ironic he was the one to cause his world to crash around him yet at the same time held it so tightly together.

Naruto hadn't quite decided when he'd fallen in love with Sasuke he hadn't even known when he began liking him. He was certain it was long before their reunion at Orochimaru's base, long before Sasuke had punched a hole through his chest, he was quite sure it was before their accidental kiss at the academy before they had been announced as the new team seven of rookie nine.

Maybe he'd always been in love with Sasuke.

Naruto nodded sullenly at the Anbu black ops at the gate as they let him through. It wasn't strange for them to see their Hokage leave the village, it was usual and had become somewhat of a ritual for the blonde to leave with no notice and no one questioned him.

Naruto began walking down the long dirt road, uncertain of where his feet would take him this time. There were times when he had ended up at Orochimaru's destroyed base and others when he'd arrive at the Valley of the end. One thing Naruto was certain of was that wherever he was going it was a painful reminder of the thin line of love and hate he shared with Sasuke.

He hated the bastard for leaving him.

And loved him for reasons he didn't understand.

Sasuke was a mistake, he was the biggest mistake Naruto had made in his life. Letting him go, fighting him, following him. Sasuke caused him to ignore every rational thought for him. But he was addicting, Naruto just couldn't escape the raven, though truthfully he hadn't tried all that hard. He'd even moved into the old Uchiha compound on a silly irrational idea that he'd be closer to him if he did.

But even that had only served as a painful reminder of what was never there.

Naruto transferred a small amount of chakra to his feet and began scaling up the up the giant statue of the 1st Hokage, the loud roar of the waterfall ringing through his ears. As he arrived at the top of the statue, Naruto calmly walked towards the edge and closed his eyes. Somehow his and Sasuke's sent hadn't left this place, the sent of their fight, their blood mixing as blows exchanged, and the familiar sent of betrayal lingered above all others.

Naruto's thoughts fell silent as the calming wind caressed his tanned face and wisped strands of his hair out of his face revealing his forehead protector, which had a long slash going across the village of hidden in the leaves symbol. It was blasphemous but he couldn't get rid of it. Tsunade along with Kakashi, Sakura and many of his friends had tried to talk him into getting rid of it they had all muttered the same words…

'_He's never coming back, forget him Naruto' _

But how could Naruto forget him when Sasuke was still so much a part of his life? Naruto had to deal with missing ninja's everyday and Sasuke was the first in the bingo books and his top priority. It was easy for them to forget him, none of them had actually known Sasuke, none of them had fought tooth and nail to get him back, none of them knew what it felt like to be alone in a crowded room just because he wasn't there.

As Naruto opened his eyes, he stared at a dark figure staring back at him, he shook his head and turned away from the imposing figure.

"It's my imagination" he stated to himself with a little laugh and rubbed the back of his head as he began walking back towards Konoha. Naruto noted it was already starting to get dark, he'd obviously lost track of time, it hadn't seemed like hours had passed since he'd arrived.

"Am I just a figure of your imagination now?" Naruto's breath hitched, that voice it was deeper and colder then before but it was unmistakably…

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered, and closed his eye as he felt the other male's heat pour off of him and into him, when had Sasuke become so close to him without noticing? His body wasn't even a centimetre away from Naruto's, their hands were brushing against one another that tiny amount of contact left an insatiable tingle on his knuckles.

"Dobe" Naruto only pulled his lips a millimetre apart to retort to the all too familiar nickname, when Sasuke's hard foot collided with his face and sent him flying backwards. Naruto managed to catch himself mid fall and flip back onto his feet. "Still a dobe, dobe"

The blonde wiped away the small trickle of blood that glided down his chin from the Uchiha's blow. A small smirk tugged at his lips as Sasuke began slowly approaching him his smirk gracing his pale lips, Naruto scoffed, Sasuke was as arrogant as he ever was.

"Bastard!-"

"I'm going to take you back, believe it?" Sasuke cut in, his smirk quickly rubbed off his face. Naruto pouted and straightened from his crouched position.

"This time" Sasuke continued, positioning himself in a fighting stance, his right hand tightly gripped around his sword, "I will kill you"

Naruto's childish pout fell of his face as quickly as Sasuke began running towards him. He barely had time to jump out of the way, Sasuke was so fast, he was faster then he'd ever been Naruto couldn't keep up with that kind of speed. Naruto side stepped three shuriken his hand travelling down towards his own kunai pouch when he froze, his eyes widened as he noticed Sasuke was no where in front of him.

"Looking for me?"

Once again Naruto was sent flying, before doing a couple of flips and landing gracefully on his feet. He looked carefully at the raven haired ex-ninja, no smug smirk, no emotion at all, Naruto couldn't even see his eyes from where his dark black hood loomed over his head. If Naruto didn't know any better he would have never recognised Sasuke.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked a little bit more meekly then he had intended. Sasuke simply scoffed and raised his hand, gesturing for the blonde to attack him. What was his problem?

Without a second thought Naruto lunged himself at the raven, punching, kicking and throwing kunia's at the male, without any real thought put behind them. and he could see in Sasuke's features that it was the same for the raven, none of the punches that connected with the blonde hadn't really had any affect, they didn't even hurt it was just mindless attacks. Naruto noticed they were slowly edging towards the edge of the cliff, with a ferocious growl, he tackled the taller male and they both fell off the statue, both men fell gracefully, the sprinkle of the waterfall wetting their bodies.

Naruto took in a deep breath as they neared the water and grabbed Sasuke's hood yanking it off of the raven's head.

After they resurfaced, they continued to exchange blows using their chakra to stay above the water. Sasuke punched Naruto and Naruto punched back, when he kicked him Naruto returned the blow with the same force Sasuke had put into it. Which strangely wasn't a lot, the blonde knew Sasuke was stronger then this, he knew he himself was stronger then this but couldn't put all his strength into a single hit and Naruto knew exactly why.

It hadn't done any good before, why should it now? Beating the shit out of each never did _any_ good, every punch served as a word. Naruto's saying 'come back home, please' and Sasuke's saying 'no, I don't belong there' but even if they could communicate with their fists, it never worked. There was no substitute for words, there were still things you couldn't say through cheap shots and week punches.

Sasuke straddled the younger ninja's stomach and pulled his face close, firmly pressing his lips against the blondes. Naruto tightly wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed back as fiercely and with as much passion as the others.

Naruto wasn't sure when fighting became kissing, he hadn't even noticed the rain as it fell heavily against their bodies. Each little drop stung as it hit his bare skin, but instead of feeling pain with the sting of cold liquid, he felt heated and insatiable with every one of Sasuke's rough touches.

Naruto raised his arms up as Sasuke yanked his shirt off over his head, after discarding his Hokage robes. Barely a second passed before their lips were meshed against one another's again, Sasuke's tongue darting in and out of Naruto's, feeling every nock and cranny of the untouched mouth and loving the vibrations that escaped the blonde's throat with each moan.

Naruto pulled at the others shirt, silently telling the raven he wanted it off. Sasuke quickly swatted the blonde's hands away and quickly rid himself of his shirt, taking off Naruto's pants and boxers shortly after. Naruto hissed and arched his back as the cold sting of rain drops fell onto his heated member.

"Suck" three pale fingers pressed firmly against the blonde's mouth. The blonde Hokage looked perplexed up at the Uchiha. Sasuke huffed a heavy sigh and shoved his fingers into the blonde's mouth.

He ran his fingers along the blonde's tongue coating them in his salvia, after he was certain they were fully coated he removed the digits and shifted so he was now in between the blonde's legs. Sasuke lifted his legs onto his shoulder and pressed one finger into the blonde, the blonde's walls tightened around his invading digit, the raven smirked to himself and licked at Naruto's entrance. Naruto's head flew back a short moan escaping parted lips, his breaths coming out in small clouds of smoke. He moaned again as Sasuke added another digit, the raven's fingers and tongue stretching him.

Naruto was stuck between pain and ecstasy. His hands found their way towards raven locks, Naruto grasped tightly onto Sasuke's soft wet hair, he gasped as Sasuke inserted another digit and removed his tongue.

Naruto let his legs fall to the ground as Sasuke repositioned himself above the blonde and stripped himself of the his last item of clothing. The raven haired male scowled, he'd just noticed Naruto hadn't taken of his forehead protector, as he reached towards the offending item Naruto's hand gripped at his wrist and stopped his hand in it's tracks.

"No" he stated determinately, "leave it on"

"Hn" Sasuke removed his fingers and positioned himself at Naruto's entrance, his tip dripping with pre cum.

In one quick trust he impaled the small blonde, Naruto gasped and arched his back his hands finding their way back into dark locks, he pulled Sasuke down and kissed the older male passionately, forcing his tongue into the male as Sasuke began pumping in an out of him.

Naruto trust down as best he could every time Sasuke trust into him, with the friction between their heated bodies Naruto could feel himself getting closer to climax. And above him he could tell Sasuke was close to.

"i..ah! ahhh…more" he yelled huskily, his fists pulling at Sasuke's hair.

"na…" Sasuke grunted, his trust starting to become shorter and harder, he was close, so close.

"SAS!!" Naruto whole body tensed and he came onto both his and the Uchiha's stomach.

Naruto calling out his name pushed Sasuke over the edge; he rode out his orgasm filling the blonde with his seed. Sasuke fell breathlessly onto the blonde beneath him, wrapping his arms around Naruto's small waist and lying his forehead gently onto the blonde's, allowing their lips to caress each others as they struggled to regain a normal breathing pattern.

Their blood, saliva and sent mixed in the air, just as it had done all that time ago. But this was different from that time, that time their bodies and hearts were separated, but not this time, not now. Now, they were joined together with more then just their bodies.

"Come back with me" Naruto whispered before he could stop himself.

"No" Sasuke stated in a stern voice, that left no room for arguments.

"Then I'll go with you!" he yelled desperately, he'd waited too long to be with Sasuke he didn't want it to end, he didn't want whatever connection they still had with each other to end, not now, not so soon.

"Dobe, don't be foolish. You're needed in Konoha, you know you can't leave" Naruto flushed, he could feel his eyes swell up with tears, he could see how pathetic he looked reflected in Sasuke's dark obsidian eyes.

"but…" he tailed away feebly, "I love you" he whispered under his breath, even if Sasuke hadn't heard him it felt like a weight had lifted off of his chest. After waiting so long to tell him, he had done it and now felt freer then he ever had.

"Me too" Sasuke whispered back, giving the blonde a chaste kiss.

Naruto pulled Sasuke close to him, their naked bodies pressed up firmly against one another. He didn't want any of this to end, if it was a dream someone kill him now, because he didn't want to wake up. He didn't want this dream to fade away like countless others, Naruto now knowing what it felt like to be loved by Sasuke didn't want to let go. It was selfish, but everyone was entitled to be once and a while, weren't they?

"No one love's you like I do"

* * *

A/n ….XD


End file.
